Amor e confusões
by Winry Tsurugi Haruno
Summary: Não sou boa em resumo, mas a fic ta legal... D


Certo dia, três meninas estavam em uma sorveteria tomando sorvetes (Dããã...XD) tranquilamente.

?: Vou querer mais um de creme! *o*

?: Mic-chan, vai acabar com os sorvetes daqui!OoO

Mic: Ah, mas é tão bom...Ç_Ç

?: Nath-chan está certa Mic-chan, chega de sorvetes por hoje, lembra que você marcou de se encontrar com aquele time de futebol?¬¬'

Mic: É mesmo Marry-chan, vamos! *arrasta as duas pro campo de futebol que tinha ali perto*

Nath: Vai mais devagar menina!XoX *sendo arrastada*

Marry: O campo é aqui perto, não precisa correr!XoX *sendo arrastada também*

Mic: Não quero chegar atrasada! *correndo feito louca*

Marry: A gente sabe que você não quer chegar atrasada, mas, por favor, vá na frente então!XoX *consegue se soltar de Mic*

Mic: Quer ir devagar também Nath-chan? *se vira pra amiga*

Nath: Agradeceria! *o*

Mic: Então tá, eu vou na frente! Rsrsrsrs! *sai correndo de novo*

Marry: Menina louca... Quase matou a gente...¬¬'

Nath: Acho que sei porque ela não quer chegar atrasada...'-'

Marry: Por que? Tem menino no meio é? =D

Nath: Parece que ele não gosta de esperar muito...

Marry: Sei... Vamos logo então!XD *sai correndo*

Nath: Ué, não queria ir devagar?XoX *começa a correr também*

Marry: Agora é caso de vida ou morte!XD *fala correndo, olhando pra amiga, que estava logo atrás*

Nath: MARRY, CUIDADO!OoO

Marry: Com o que? AIII!XoX *tromba em alguém*

Nath: DROGA, NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR BRECAR! XoX *tenta brecar, mas cai em cima de Marry e de um menino*

?: AI, SAIAM DE CIMA DE MIM, EU NÃO FIZ NADA, JURO! EU NÃO SOU DA MÁFIA, PEGARAM O CARA ERRADO! *com as mãos pra cima*

Marry: Ficou louco? E outra, eu sei que você é da máfia Tsuna!Ò_Ó

Tsuna: Marry-chan? É você? Que susto, achei que era a polícia...XoX

Nath: Ele é louco...'-'

Marry: Não fale assim do Tsuna!U_U

Tsuna: Obrigado Marry-chan mas... Da para as duas saírem de cima de mim? Estou me sentindo amassado!XoX *fala quase roxo sem ar*

Nath: Ai é, ainda estou em cima de vocês!OoO *saindo de cima*

Marry: Acho que não vou sair não...U_U

Tsuna: Sai por favor!XoX

Marry: Ta bom vai...¬¬' *saindo de cima*

Tsuna: Ufa...^^'

Marry: Ta me chamando de gorda?Ù_Ú

Tsuna: C-Claro que não Marry-chan!De onde você tirou isso?OoO

Marry: Acho bom mesmo...U_U

Nath: Gente louca...XD

?: *chega e abraça Nath* Yo Nath-chan, está com esses doidos de novo? *beija a bochecha dela*

Nath: AI, Zero, que susto! Pois é, não vivo sem eles!XD

Zero: O que estão fazendo por aqui?

Nath: Estamos correndo para o campo de futebol...=D

Zero: Pra que?O_Õ

Marry: Mic-chan está lá!=D

Tsuna: Ela também está por aqui?'-'

Zero: Essa menina às vezes me mete medo...¬¬'

Nath/Marry: Por que?'-'

Zero: No dia em que conheci ela, quase morri...¬¬'

Nath: Também, quase me matou...¬¬'

Marry: Contem-me tudo!OoO

Nath: Foi assim...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nath e Mic estavam andando de noite conversando distraídas pelas ruas escuras da cidade de Inazuma. De repente, algo pula na frente delas. Era um ser de dentes pontiagudos, com cara de louco. Esse ser avançou em Nath e mordeu seu pescoço. Mic, desesperada, começou a meter socos nele sem parar.

Mic: SOLTA MINHA MIGA, SOLTA MINHA MIGA!Ò_Ó

Nath: Eu to ficando zonza...XoX

Mic: SOLTA ELA, SOLTA ELA! *soca mais forte*

?: *cai desmaiado no chão*

Nath: MIGA, VOCÊ MATOU ELE!OoO

Mic: AI DROGA, ERA SÓ PRA ELE SOLTAR VOCÊ!OoO

?: Ai... Que droga... Que dor de cabeça...XoX *com a mão na cabeça*

Nath: Ta tudo bem?'-'

?: Quem é essa maluca?XoX

Mic: Eu que te pergunto, quem é você?Ò_Ó *com os punhos fechados*

?: CALMA, Eu sou o Zero, geralmente não saio atacando ninguém mas... Como estou longe de casa... Tenho que me virar...XoX

Nath: Nhai tadinho... Meu nome é Nath e esse que te bateu é a Mic! Ela não tem noção da própria força...^^'

Mic: Tenho sim...U_Ú

Nath: Quase matou ele...¬¬'

Mic: Foi um acidente!U_Ú

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK OFF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marry: Sabia que Mic era forte...*o*

Nath: Ela só mostra a força quando vê as amigas em perigo...'-'

Marry: Verdade, porque quando ela mesma está em perigo...¬¬'

Nath: A força dela parece que some...¬¬'

Tsuna: Muito tensa a amiga de vocês! Dessa história eu não sabia!XD

Zero: Ela, quando quer, é uma assassina...¬¬'

Marry: Falando nela, vamos lá, temos que encontrar ela!=D

Todos: Vamos!\o/

Eles saem correndo em disparada, indo em direção ao campo de futebol. Quando chegaram lá, viram Mic conversando com três meninas.

Marry: Mic-chan! *chega correndo e abraça a amiga*

Mic: Marry-chan, Nath-chan, vocês vieram correndo?¬¬

Marry: Ah, só um pouco!XD

Mic: Zero-kun, Tsuna-kun, vocês por aqui...=D

Zero: Mantenha a distância, por favor...¬¬

Tsuna: Olha, eu to aqui pra acompanhar a Marry-chan, então, por favor, não me bata...XoX

Mic: Por que eu te bateria? *com olhar inocente*

Marry: Não acredito que ela te bateu Zero...*-*

Zero: É porque ela ta mansa agora...¬¬'

Mic: Ta me chamando de estressada?Ç_Ç

Marry: Ele não quis dizer aquilo Mic-chan...Ç_Ç *abraçando a amiga*

Mic: Bom, que bom que vocês chegaram, vocês podem ajudar eu e as meninas a preparar o lanche dos meninos!^^

Marry/Nath/Zero/Tsuna: Que meninos?O_O

Mic: Ué, os meninos que estão jogando futebol ali...U_U *aponta pro campo*

Marry: Tudo isso?OoO

Nath: Vamos demorar pra acabar...OoO

Tsuna: Não sei fazer nada!XoX

Zero: Não é a toa que te chamam de Tsuna-bom-em-nada...¬¬

Tsuna: Marry-chan, olha ele...Ç_Ç

Marry: *olhar mortal pra Zero*

Zero: ...XoX

Mic: Ok, mãos à obra!=D

Todos: Hai!=D

Então, eles tentaram fazer os bolinhos de arroz perfeitamente mas... Saiu um desastre... Tsuna fazia bolinhas de arroz gigantes, Zero ficava tentando "atacar" a Nath, Marry tentou ensinar Tsuna, mas não deu muito certo e Nath tentou fazer os bolinhos fugindo de Zero. Mic, Aki, Haruna e Natsumi estavam tentando fazer os bolinhos em meio a bagunça. Quando acabaram...

Mic: Graças a Deus, acabamos! *com as mãos erguidas*

Aki: Esse povo é louco!XoX

Natsumi: Chegam ser pior do que os meninos juntos!XoX

Haruna: Vamos levar esses bolinhos logo...XoX

Marry: Deixa que eu levo!=D

Nath: Eu também!=D

Mic: Tomem cuidado!^^'

Marry/Nath: Vamos!=D

As meninas levam os bolinhos até os bancos e os colocaram lá. Marry então, chamou os meninos para comerem.

Marry: CAMBADA! VENHAM COMER!TA PRONTO!

No campo...

Endou: Quem é aquela louca chamando a gente?

Fudou: É a amiga problemática da Mic...¬¬'

Ichinose: Mic ta aqui?

Goenji: Deve estar...

Kogure: Vamos lá comer, estou morrendo de fome! *sai correndo*

Kazemaru: Espera! *sai correndo também*

Ichinose: *vai andando* "E agora? Ela está aqui..."

Fudou: Se eu fosse você, me declarava logo... *passando perto de Ichinose* Antes que alguém faça isso antes!

Ichinose: ...Ò_Ó

Quando chegaram lá...

Mic: Calma, seus mortos de fome, tem pra todos...Ó_Ò

Marry: Deixa eles se matarem Mic!XD

Nath: Marry-chan é muito má!XD

Ichinose: Mic… Preciso falar com você depois...

Mic: Ta bom... Aí você fala junto com o Fudou!=D

Ichinose: Nani?

Mic: Ele quer falar comigo também...XD

Ichinose: Ah...

Depois de comerem e de treinarem a tarde toda de novo, todos foram pra casa, só ficaram no campo Mic, Ichinose e Fudou. Marry, Nath, Zero e Tsuna ficaram escondidos em um canto.

Mic: O que aconteceu meninos?'-'

Ichinose: É que... Não sei como dizer...

Fudou: Mic-chan, nunca falei isso pra ninguém, nunca achei que iria falar um dia mas... Mic-chan, eu te amo...

Ichinose: Eu também te amo Mic-chan...

Mic: Ichinose-kun... Fudou-kun... Sinceramente não sei o que dizer.../

Atrás de uma parede...

Marry: Puts, agora ferrou...OoO

Nath: Por que?'-'

Marry: Se conheço a Mic, ela não vai falar nada...'-'

Tsuna: E agora?

Zero: Vamos ver, se ela foi capas de me bater, ela é capas de responder pra eles...U_Ú

Marry: Não sei não...U_Ú

De volta ao campo...

Mic: Ichinose-kun, eu te amo, mas é um amor de irmão... Eu sempre achei que você e a Rika se davam bem... Confesso que acho muito fofo vocês dois juntos...^^

Ichinose: Então ta... Pensando bem... Acho que gosto mesmo da Rika... Obrigado por me ajudar a perceber isso Mic-chan...^^' *abraça Mic*

Mic: N-não foi nada Ichinose-kun...^/^

Ichinose: Vou falar com a Rika... Fui!^^ *saindo do campo*

Fudou: Bom, então é isso, creio que vai me dispensar também... Vou indo... *se vira*

Mic: M-mas... E-eu não f-falei nada ainda... / *segura o braço dele*

Fudou: *se vira*

Atrás da parede...

Marry: Nossa, que menino, nem esperou ela falar nada e já ia embora!Ò_Ó

Nath: Queria ir lá acabar com a raça dele...Ò_Ó

Zero: Deixem ela... Ela tem que se virar em certas situações...

Tsuna: Zero tem razão, não vamos nos meter...

No campo...

Mic: Você não me deixou falar nada...

Fudou: Pra que? Você vai falar que prefere ver eu com quem?

Mic: C-co-com-comigo... / *ainda segurando o braço dele*

Fudou: Nani?

Mic: É isso mesmo... Eu também te amo, só que não tinha coragem pra falar.../

Fudou: ... *se aproxima de Mic*

Atrás da parede...

Marry: Não acredito que ela conseguiu...OoO

Nath: Nossa Mic ta crescendo...Ç_Ç *com lencinho na mão*

Tsuna: Que ...'-'

Zero: Concordo...'-'

Marry: Vai me dizer que não gosta disso? *olhando pra Tsuna*

Tsuna: D-disso o que?O_O

Nath: Do beijo horas... *olhando pra Zero*

Zero: Gosto quando sou eu que estou beijando... *puxa Nath para si e a beija*

Nath: O_O *retribui*

Marry: Esses dois...¬¬'

Tsuna: Não prestam...'-'

Marry: Eu também não!XD *puxa Tsuna e o beija*

Tsuna: *retribui*

No campo...

Fudou puxa Mic para perto de si, tomando seus lábios logo em seguida. Ficaram assim alguns segundos, pois se separaram depois de ouvir um barulho estranho vindo detrás da parede.

Mic: Q-quem está aí?O/O

Fudou: Eu vou lá ver...Ò_Ó *indo em direção ao muro*

Mic: C-cuidado, e se forem bandidos?/

Fudou: Acabo com eles!Ò_Ó *olha atrás do muro* Ah, são vocês...¬¬'

Mic: Q-qeum é?'-'

Fudou: Seus amiguinhos se pegando aqui atrás...¬¬

Mic: S-se pegando? *olha atrás do muro* Seus pervertidos...¬/¬

Marry: Nos deixamos levar pelo momento...U_U *abraçando Tsuna*

Tsuna: Momento abençoado o de vocês não? *-*

Mic: .../

Fudou: ...¬¬

Nath: Ah, dá um desconto, não aguentamos ver vocês dois se beijarem...U_U

Zero: Somos humanos também...U_U

Marry: Meio humano, no seu caso, né?XD

Zero: Sem graça...¬¬'

Mic: EU VOU PEGAR VOCÊS!Ò/Ó

Todos: FERROU!OoO *saem correndo*

Fudou: *puxa Mic pelo braço e abraça sua cintura* Deixa eles pra lá...U_U

Mic: ...O/O

Fudou: Te amo, Mic-chan... Nunca achei que diria isso a uma menina...

Mic: Também te amo Fudou-kun...^^

Fudou, mais uma vez, a trouxe para perto, selando seus lábios novamente, ficaram assim por mais um tempo, depois se separaram por falta de ar.


End file.
